disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mickey and the Magical Map
"Mickey and the Magical Map" is a live stage show that premiered in the Fantasyland Theatre at Disneyland on May 25, 2013. This 25-minute musical, which casts Mickey Mouse in his classic role of the Sorcerer's Apprentice from Fantasia, features songs from half a dozen Disney animated films. The show was arranged by Timothy Williams. Show summary The story begins with Mickey (with his articulated face) once again in the studio of Yen Sid as a team of mapmakers puts the finishing touches on an enormous map using giant paintbrushes. Trouble ensues when the mapmakers quit for the day, leaving a curious Mickey alone in the studio with a nearly complete map capable of taking dreamers to any place imaginable. Before long, a paintbrush-wielding Mickey is absorbed into the world of the animated painterly map (an ingeniously disguised LED screen spanning the width of the stage, along with a trapdoor to initiate the shrinking effects). His nemesis throughout the story is an amusing and stubbornly unfinished portion of the map named Spot. From here, a series of choreographed set pieces starring a succession of Disney characters leap from itinerary stops made during Mickey's journey through the magic map. After Mickey paints his way out of the map, the show concludes with a pair of big production numbers set in Hawaii and New Orleans. In the end, Mickey realizes his mentor has been watching over him the entire time, when the adversarial Spot is revealed as the pupil of Yen Sid's eye. Show Soundtrack *The Sorcerer's Apprentice (Fantasia) *Journey to Imagination (show theme) *Adventure Islands (ft. King Louie) **I Wanna Be Like You (The Jungle Book) *Dream Village - songs of hope and yearning (ft. Pocahontas, Fa Mulan, Rapunzel, and Flynn Rider) **Just Around the Riverbend (Pocahontas, yearning for exciting new experiences) **Reflection (Mulan, yearning to achieve fame and glory) **I See the Light (Tangled, yearning for a life among) *Celebration Peaks (ft. Sebastian) **Under the Sea (The Little Mermaid) *Friendship Woods (ft. Stitch and Tiana) **Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride (Lilo & Stitch) **Reprise of The Sorcerer's Apprentice **Dig a Little Deeper (The Princess and the Frog) **Reprise of Journey to Imagination Gallery Mickey and the Magical Map 01.jpg Mickey and the Magical Map 02.jpg|Concept Art for the show intro Mickey and the Magical Map 03.jpg|Concept Art for Adventure Islands Mickey and the Magical Map 04.jpg|Concept Art for Dream Village flm118952LARGE-682x1024.jpg flm128514LARGE.jpg flm398015LARGE.jpg Trivia *Yen Sid explains to Mickey that "(The Map shall) never be completed, as long as there is Imagination left in the World". This a reference to what Walt Disney said about Disneyland: "Disneyland will never be completed. It will continue to grow as long as there is imagination left in the world." *This stage show, with Mickey and the Wondrous Book at Hong Kong Disneyland and Mickey and the Magician at Walt Disney Studios Park, are "sister shows", which means their creative director is Sylvia Hase. *This is the second Disney parks stage show where three different Disney characters sing the songs of hope and yearning together, the first is Hong Kong Disneyland's former stage show "Animazement - The Musical", and the third is its current stage show "Mickey and the Wondrous Book". See also *Mickey and the Wondrous Book *Mickey and the Magician *Animazment - The Musical References Category:Disneyland entertainment Category:Disneyland attractions Category:Fantasyland attractions Category:Fantasyland Theatre Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Fantasia Category:The Jungle Book Category:Pocahontas Category:Mulan Category:Tangled Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Musicals Category:Crossovers